If I Die Before I Wake
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.
1. Chapter 1

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 1

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking to try and clear the sleep that tried to consume him. He noticed Dean looking and tried to mask his tiredness by sitting upright and lifting the papers from his lap to his face.

'Sam.' Dean started, but when Sam looked at him, he shook his head. 'Nothing.'

'Do you want to stop for something to eat?' Sam asked. Knowing that Dean hadn't eaten anything decent for a few days now. His gaze drifted out of the window at the town they were staying in, they had arrived here three days ago, after Dean had recovered form his nasty bout of Food poisoning.

'Yeah, sounds good.' He murmured, though he was hungry the thought of food made him queasy, remembering how ill the last place they'd stopped at had made him, 'But you can choose.'

Sam smiled. 'Oh can I.'

'Nothing expensive, I'm not made of money you know.'

'Shame.' Sam smiled; he ran a hand across his eyes and again saw Dean looking. 'What?' He said his voice filled with frustration.

'Sam, you haven't slept since we arrived here and before that you spent three nights watching me. You need sleep.'

Sam smiled and shook his head. 'I have slept.'

Dean scoffed, 'Yeah for a few hours until you wake up yelling from a nightmare.' He said pulling the Impala to a stop and waiting for the light to change, his gaze shifted from the red light to Sam who was leaning against the window. 'Sam if you don't sleep soon you'll be the one who's ill and I mean proper sleep, like a whole night.'

'Dean stop, jeez.' Sam moaned.

Dean chewed his lip as he turned left as the light became green, 'There.' Dean turned his head to see Sam pointing to a small diner. He nodded and pulled into the tiny car park.

Dean waited a second, staring transfixed at the steering wheel, then he killed the engine, the familiar squeak of the passenger door caught his attention.

He bit his lip again as he saw Sam sway, using the car door to steady himself. He pushed open his door to stride around. But before he could lend a hand, Sam pulled back, he lost his balance and Dean had to catch his arm to stop him from hitting the ground, he gave out a cry. His green eyes lifted to look Dean in the face, he could see the worry.

'What's wrong? Did I hurt you?' Dean asked.

'Uh…no.' He wrenched his arm from his grasp. 'Lets just go inside, we need to go over the information again.' Sam said calmly, he waited for his head to catch up with him, before walking off to the diner.

Dean clenched his hand, before following after Sam.

* * *

'Thanks.' Dean smiled as the waitress put the food he had ordered in front of him. He looked up and frowned, Sam had only ordered a black coffee, and he never drank black coffee. 'Why didn't you get anything to eat?' He asked.

'Oh I wasn't hungry.'

'You should eat something, you're dead on your feet Sam.' He pushed his plate towards Sam. 'Eat mine if you want.'

'Will you stop mothering me Dean!' He said loudly. Causing several heads to turn in their direction.

'Sorry for caring.' Dean said sarcastically. His appetite had left him now too. He saw Sam fingering the papers in front of him. 'So anything else on the sleep deaths.' He asked, trying to lower the hostility between them.

'Well we knew about Jessica Brown and Jordan Stella, but they weren't the only ones, there are four other deaths, one is Heather Muller, she was found with slashes up her wrists, bled to death, parents found her after they heard her scream, she died on the way to the hospital. Kept saying something about man in her dreams.' He paused and stared at the words.

'And the others…Sam.'

'What oh yeah sorry, uh Matthew Dari, found by wife in the morning, he had severe bruising to face and body, death by asphyxiation, that's strangulation.'

'I know.' Dean indicated for him to carry on.

'There were no signs of a break in, wife didn't see or hear anything, she slept right through it. The third victim was called Louise Gregory, death by drowning, found with water in lungs, her roommate said they hadn't been near water and that she was fine before she went to sleep. The last victim was Francis Lone, beaten to death, homes alarm was still armed and there were no signs of a forced entry, found by his little sister, parents under suspicion.'

'And there are no similarities between the cases.'

'Not really the ages are all different, so is all the deaths, the victims did…' He shook his head. 'Probably nothing.'

'No go on.'

Sam gave a heavy sigh. 'All the victims had suffered from sleep deprivation a few days prior and before that they suffered from nightmares, Jessica was bullied and had nightmares because of it, Jordan hit someone with his car and had trouble sleeping, uh Heather, I think the newspaper said she saw a close friend of hers commit suicide, Matthew was mugged, Louise's brother died in her arms, I couldn't find anything on Francis, but…' He trailed off. 'I'm sure that's not the reason though.' Sam said looking up from the paper, to find Dean staring at him. 'What now.'

'Sam, if this thing is going after people who have nightmares-'

'Dean enough, look I'm going to go sit in the car.' He stood up quickly and his head suddenly went light headed, he flung out a hand to steady himself and succeeded in knocking his coffee cup on the floor, where it smashed.

'Sam!' Dean was out of the chair and by his brother's side in an instant, grabbing his brother as Sam collapsed. Taking both of them down.

'Sam.' Dean rolled Sam clear of the smashed china and laid him on his back. 'Sam wake up!'

'Is he okay.' A woman asked.

'He's just tired.' Dean said. 'Come on Sam. Wake up for me, please little brother.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **Another one where Sam is in pain, I'm so evil, don't worry I love him really. Anyway I hope it wasn't toobad astart. Please R&R I look forward to my readers views on my stories. Chapter 2 on the way. 


	2. Chapter 2

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 2

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

Sam was running it was the same every time he closed his eyes; he felt for the pocket knife he knew was in his pocket. Clutching the familiar object in his hand in flipped it open to a blade and stopped, he looked around him last time he closed his eyes he was in a forest, right now he was in a town, similar to the one he and Dean were staying in. He knew he must be dreaming, but everything felt so real.

_Samuel._

That voice. 'Show yourself.'

A man stepped out of the shadows, not that it did much good as the figure looked like a shadow, his piercing yellow eyes, like that of a cats followed him as Sam shifted his weight to his other foot.

_I have you now _The voice was more of a whisper on the wind. _No one to save you now, you have to sleep some time._

'No I don't, I've woken up before, Dean wakes me up.'

_Ah yes, but so did their friends and families, to start with, but eventually they grew too tired and could no longer wake._

'What are you?'

_You're worst nightmare. _

Sam tensed himself. _Sam! _Dean's voice echoed around them.

Sam smiled. 'Not this time.' He could feel himself waking.

_NO! _The creature leapt forward, raking claws grasped Sam's wrist, tearing cuts across them. Sam cried out as he bolted upright.

* * *

'Sam.' Dean jumped back as Sam shot upright. 'You ok.' He was pushed aside and Sam scurried to his feet, shoving the people who were hovering around aside and headed into the toilets. 'Sam!' Dean was confused. 'Sammy!' He got up from where he sat stunned and followed him.

'Sam.' He opened the door. 'Sam, what one you in.' He stood outside the three cubicles.

There was a thud and Dean moved so he was outside the middle cubicle. 'Sam what happened.' He ordered, not asked, he ordered.

'Nothing.' Sam sat on the toilet, a hand clasped around his bleeding wrist, he pulled his hand away to show the four glistening cuts, luckily weren't too deep. He had heard Dean coming and had managed to slip inside the cubicle before Dean had entered. He pressed a wad of tissue against his wrist. _What is this thing? _Sam thought, god he was tired. He thudded against the cubicle as he slid to one side.

'Sam open it now, or I swear to god I'll kick this door in.'

'Dean go away.' Sam murmured.

'Excuse me.' Dean growled. That's when his eyes lowered to the ground, blood, there were droplets of blood that ran from the door to the sink, and then to the cubicle, how'd he miss them before. He pounded the door. 'I'm coming in now Sam!' He stepped back and was about to raise a foot to kick, when he heard the click of the lock. The door pulled back a little bit and Sam's weary face came into view. 'Out.'

'Dean, just give me a minute.'

'No Sam, what the hell was that.' Dean pointed towards the door.

'Nothing.' Sam lied.

'Sam, something happened, you need to tell me.'

'No I don't.' He fell back as Dean kicked the door. He landed on the down toilet seat with a groan and looked up as Dean grabbed his wrist, pulling aside the wad of toilet paper, his face went pale.

'What the hell. Sam where'd you get these, they're fresh.' Dean shook his hand. Blood dribbled onto his own hand. 'Sam, talk to me. Did you do this to yourself?' he said the last part quietly. 'They weren't there a minute ago.'

'What! No!' Sam wrenched his hand back. Wincing. 'I would never.' He clenched his fists and tried pushing past Dean, who promptly grabbed hold of him. 'Let go of me Dean.' Dean did, a little hesitantly.

Sam moved to the door, again he paused as the wave of tiredness hit him. Dean's hand was on his shoulder. He stiffened but Dean just gave him a reassuring squeeze. 'Let's get back to the motel Sam.' He whispered.

* * *

Sam was the first to enter the motel; he stumbled through and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Dean threw the Impala key and motel key onto one of the beds and moved to the door. 'Let me in Sam.'

'Wait a sec Dean.'

'Now Sam, or I'll…'

'You'll what Dean, kick my ass, beat me.' Sam's voice sounded serious. 'I'm fine Dean; you need to figure out what is killing those people in their sleep.'

'We don't have much to go on Sam.'

'Well search around and see if there was mysterious death years ago which could mean an angry spirit or something.'

'Sam, I want you to come out here please.'

'Why, so you can bitch on me again, I don't need this Dean.'

'Sam, I just need to know, are you self harming.' He was alarmed by the ferocity at which the door was opened.

'You think I would hurt myself Dean.' He stared directly into the hazel eyes of his older brother. 'Well do you.' He demanded.

'No, it's just.'

'I cut myself on the coffee cups okay, god Dean.'

'Sorry I was just…' He frowned. 'You know what, forget it, I'm going to the library, I'm sick of your grumpy attitude, get some sleep. You know that's the reason you collapsed Sam.'

'I'm not thick Dean.'

'Well you're acting like it college boy.' He hissed. 'You're killing yourself doing this, and I am not going to sit around and watch.' He grabbed the keys from the bed. 'Get some sleep and I'll talk to you when I get back.'

'No Dean, don't.' He stopped as the door slammed. 'I don't want to sleep; I need you here to wake me.' He sighed. Moving back to the bathroom he started to wash the dried blood form his wrist, then he splashed water at his face.

_I'm waiting for you Samuel _

Sam closed his eyes and slumped to the floor, the bottles on the counters fell with him, crashing to the ground, he winced as glass cut into him and he tried to rise,but he wastoo tired, too tiredto resist the lull of sleep.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **Don't leave Sam alone. Oh no what have I done. (Evil smile) Chapter 3 should be up in the next day or so. So peeps please R&R and I hope it's not too bad so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 3

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

'I'm awake, I'm awake.' Sam opened one of eyes. 'I'm asleep.' He sighed; the field he stood in was definitely not the motel bathroom.

_Hello again, I told you didn't I. Sleep always wins in the end_

Sam yelled out as hands closed around his throat, lifting him up. He kicked out as his feet left the ground. 'Dean!' He yelled, 'De-' He cut off as his throat was squeezed even tighter. Sam gritted his teeth and swung his leg around, successfully hitting the shadow man. He fell to the ground, crying out as pain lanced through his ankle.

Sam got to his feet and started running, gritting his teeth at the pain that echoed through his leg as it pounded the now concrete ground beneath him.

_You can't run from me, this is my world_

'What are you?' Sam asked, shifting alongside one of the buildings. 'Spirit.' He stopped for a reply, there was none. 'Demon,' again silence. He heard footsteps in front of him so turned around.

He flew back against the wall, crying out as pain shot up his spine. 'You son of a bitch.' He breathed, wiping blood from the claw marks on his face.

He got up using the building as an aid. 'Wait, you've changed your pattern.' He said loudly as a distraction, if he had a conversation with the thing he might be able to think of a way out or bide enough time till Dean came back.

_Have I. _The mans voice seemed almost intrigued.

'Yeah.' Sam started to move along the wall, when it collapsed, giving way to a small perimeter fence, Sam yelled out as he went backwards. He winced. 'Your victims so far, they've died with symptoms similar to their nightmares.'

An eerie laugh surrounded him. _I thrive on fear, pain, guilt. _He paused as if to relish the memories. _What better way to kill them, then with the thing that causes them the most fear and pain and in some cases, guilt. You have all three Samuel._

'That isn't the answer I was looking for.' Sam whispered, crouching low, he reached out, catching his arm on lamp post, that wasn't there a second ago. He bit his lip and grabbed the arm; the cuts had started bleeding again. 'You've changed tactics.' He move away from the creature's voice.

_I don't have to kill them that way I just prefer it. _He laughed again, that evil cackling that made Sam dig his nails into the palms of his hand.

'Dean!' He shouted, he had to try and reach his brother some how. A thump from behind sent him onto his stomach, he hit his face against the ground. The creature stood behind him, one foot on his back. 'What are you, why are you killing people like this, what does it accomplish.' Sam shouted, rolling suddenly, throwing the creature off him.

_You're a fighter_

'Yeah.' Sam wiped blood from his chin. 'And you're a lousy killer.' A hard kick in the ribs left him gasping for air.

_I keep my victims alive for awhile feeding on their fear, feeding on the pain I caused, then I'll bring out their guilt, but you…you're a tricky one Samuel, you're not afraid, but you are in pain and definitely guilty._

'No I'm not.' Sam winced standing up and stumbling off.

The shadow man slotted his yellow eyes, like a cat in bright sunlight. _You let her burn Sam. _A fireball floated in the hands of the creature and he played with it, like it was an innocent game of catch. _You dream about her all the time, I watch them play in your head. She calls your name, she asks why. _

'Stop it!' Sam stood still his shoulders hunched fists clenched. He turned around 'How dare you talk about her.'

_Have I hit a nerve Sammy? _

Sam felt the air driven out of him again and gasped as he felt something slicing his stomach. He looked down as his shirt split and blood dribbled through the gaps. He grabbed his stomach and fought desperately not to cry out.

_Can you feel it Sam, the pain. That's what she felt. _His eyes glowed brightly and he gave a pleasured hiss. _That's right Sam, feel the guilt, feel the pain, feed me._

'No!' Sam turned and found himself facing a house. He recognised the house, with the crooked tree outside. He lowered his eyes in a frown. Willing his legs to move towards it. 'Our old house.' He whispered. A hand on his shoulder made him cry out, the claws digging into his shoulder, sending blood trailing down his jacket.

_You're mother died in there Sam, she died for you. _The creature's taunting voice echoed through his ears.

'Dean!' Sam called trying to break the grip. 'Dean!'

_He left you Sam, like you left him. He won't come back now. You're mine. _Sam pulled his head away as the voice spoke again.

'Dean won't leave me, if you do kill me, I guarantee that my brother will not rest until you are salted, vanquished, exorcised. Or whatever it is that kills you.' Sam's voice dripped with venom. So much anger that the creature drew back slightly.

_Doesn't matter, he can't kill me _Sam smirked through the pain as he heard the tremor in the creatures voice.

'Oh have I hit a nerve.' Sam mimicked the creature, only to receive a sharp backhand to his already bruised and cut face. He hissed and fell to the ground.

'Dean!' He could feel himself weakening, he looked down, the blood flow on his stomach was worsening. 'Dean help me!' He called.

_Samuel, dear Sam, he won't come for you. _The creature raised a claw. _Goodbye Samuel, the power your death will bring me will be most satisfying. _The creature paused as a name called through the sudden darkness that had dropped about them. _It's not possible. _The creature cried.

_Sam! Oh god, Sammy! _Dean's voice. _Sammy please. Oh god. Wake up_

Sam gave a small smile and felt himself slipping into wakefulness. 'I told you.' He whispered.

_I'll wait for you Sam. _The creature's voice whispered as Sam faded from his world and into the waking.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know what you're thinking, what no Dean, lol. THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS FOR CHAP 1 AND CHAP 2, THEY WERE FANTASTIC. I'm glad everyone likes my story so far. Chapter four won't be too far behind. (smiles) 


	4. Chapter 4

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 4

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

Dean slammed the door behind him; he rested a moment against the paint chipped white door of their motel. He wondered if he should go back in, Sam might need his help with those cuts. He placed a hand back on the door knob.

'I'll just let him cool down a bit.' Dean whispered to himself. He pushed off the door and made his way to the Impala, he pulled open the door, frowning as it squeaked, he should really sort that out. His gaze lifted from the Impala door back to the motel, then biting his lip he sat down, pushing the keys in the ignition, a little too forcefully then intended.

He backed the Impala out of the motels car park and started driving in the direction in which he thought the library was. He didn't turn on his radio for once, he was too angry, Sam was hiding something from him, those cuts weren't right, he knew Sam had been telling the truth when he asked him if he was self harming, that made him feel a little better. He'd probably have beaten the crap out of him otherwise.

He turned off at the next cross roads and saw the large building on his right, it was nestled between the road and a row of houses, it's gold lettering was faded and they were missing the 'R' at the beginning of the word. There was a small row of parking lots on the side, but they were all full, so Dean had to pull the Impala up out front.

He looked at the black watch he always wore on his left hand and noted the time was almost midday, _Time really does fly. _Dean thought.

* * *

'Can I help?' The young women behind the counter asked, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes.

Dean flashed her a huge smile, but shook his head. 'Uh, I'd like to see all the obituaries dating back, well actually, as far as you've got if possible.'

'Why?' She looked slightly alarmed.

'College research, it sucks really. Big assignment.' Dean gave her another smile. 'I don't really want to go into anymore detail, too much info.' Dean loved how well he could lie.

'Of course.' She smiled; her blue eyes looked over him once more before walking off to find the desired information.

'Here we are.' She was back ten minutes later, with four large boxes on a small cart. 'Dating back to 1948.' She pushed a strand of hair from her face and batted her eyes again.

'Oh man.' Dean sighed. 'I hate my job.' He whispered as he moved from her. 'Well actually…' He chuckled quietly to himself.

* * *

He was flipping through the last batch of notes when he suddenly had an urge to leave. He looked at his watch. 'Nearly one. Sam should have cooled off by now' Dean ran a hand through his hair. 'There's nothing here.' He murmured again to himself. He saw a couple across the table giving him strange looks. 'Great now people think I'm crazy.'

Putting the papers back in the box, he placed them back on the cart and gave a brief nod of thanks to the women behind the counter.

* * *

Dean was driving in the seat of the Impala when he suddenly started feeling really sick. Something felt wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he had to call Sam. Reaching into his pocket he flipped open his cell and scrolled down to Sam's number.

'Pick up.' He whispered angrily, a couple more rings and it hit Sam's voicemail. 'Damn you Sam.' He hissed down the phone. 'You'd better not be ignoring me, because if you are you're dead. Ring me back.' He let the phone fall shut.

* * *

Dean pushed open the creaky doors of his beloved black car, slamming it shut. Delving into his pocket he bought out the motel keys.

As he pushed the door open he could hear Sam mumbling, he waited thinking Sam was talking to himself, but as a hiss of pain echoed from the bathroom he practically leapt the bed to reach the door.

'Shit.' He saw blood seeping from under the closed door. 'SAM!' He pushed the door open to reveal Sam lying awkwardly on the floor, blood flowed from the wound on his wrist and a slice on his stomach, bruising covered his face and he could see what looked like puncture marks and blood on his shoulder.

'Sam.' He whispered, it seemed like 3 Kilometres instead of 3 steps to his baby brother. He touched Sam's face and moved his hand down to his neck. 'Oh thank you.' He whispered as he found a pulse.

Pulling his brother's head and shoulders onto his lap he lightly started to tap the face. He started to panic when he didn't respond.

'Sam! Oh god, Sammy! Sammy please. Oh god. Wake up' Dean tried to hide the fear in his voice.

He saw Sam's eyelids shift and then slowly they lifted.

'That's it, that's it Sam, open your eyes.'

'Dean. You…came back.' He tried to hide the pain in his voice.

'Of course I did.' Dean noticed his own hands shaking.

'Where…oh.' Sam felt the crippling pain run through him.

'What is it?' He saw Sam motioning to the toilet. 'Here, easy now.' Slowly he lifted Sam, so he could reach the toilet. 'Sam I need to ring an ambulance ok, try not to move too much.' He turned away as Sam started to throw up. But he couldn't help but notice there was blood in his vomit.

'Shit, Sam.'

'S'ok, from my mouth.' He felt himself falling unconscious and though he tried to act tough he shook his head and grabbed for Dean. 'No…ambulance.'

'You're hurt Sam, really bad…oh god what happened?' Dean shifted from the pile of blood that he was sitting in, so he was closer to Sam.

'No hospital Dean…they'll…they'll drug me…Can't let me…sleep.'

'What?' Dean shook his head. 'Sam no, you're dying right in front of me, you're bleeding really heavily, if we don't get you to a hospital-' Dean pulled his phone from his pocket.

'If I sleep I…will die…anyway.' Sam whispered. His head swimming, he grabbed hold of Dean. 'Promise me…you won't let…me sleep.'

'What!' Dean shook his head. 'Sam…'

'Promise me.' Sam cried at the jolt of pain through his body as he moved, he could feel himself going back into unconsciousness.

Dean clenched his fist.

_I'm waiting Samuel. _

Sam gasped and grabbed his hand tighter. 'Promise me Dean.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know boring chapter, snore, but it'll get better. Thank you for all my lovely reviews can't wait for more (hint hint). Anyway chap 5 should be up tomorrow. Keep reading peeps. 


	5. Chapter 5

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 5

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

'I can't.' Dean sighed, he felt Sam's grip on him loosen and then he dropped Dean's hand entirely. 'Sam I can't promise you that, I can't stop sleep, I'm not a miracle worker you know.' His voice was calm, but he was also afraid.

'Fine…then…when I die…you'll only…have yourself to blame.' Sam saw the hurt in Dean's eyes and suddenly wished he hadn't said it.

'I need to call an ambulance.' Dean backed up and walked into the living space. Flipping open his phone he dialled 911, he didn't turn his back from Sam though, he ran a hand through his hair, streaking Sam's blood though the dark blonde hair. He gave another sigh. An operator answered. 'Yes, I need an ambulance.'

'_What's the problem?' _The women said on the other end of the phone.

'It's my brother, I think we've been broken into he's been beat up bad.' As he spoke he heard Sam cry out as he tried shifting his body, the blood from his stomach wasn't as bad as before, it had slowed to a mere trickle.

'_Okay, can you tell me where you are?' _

Dean relayed the information and directions to her. He realised now he had started pacing.

'_Is your brother conscious?'_

'Yeah.' He moved back to the bathroom. Sam cried out again as the rippling pain spread through his body.

'_Alright, Dean you need to keep calm and also make sure your brother is kept warm and remains calm also. The ambulance is on its way.'_

'Thank you.' Dean snapped his phone shut and tossed it onto his bed.

'I can't…no Dean…won't.'

'Ssh Sammy its ok.' Dean went to grab Sam's hand, but was hurt when he backed from the touch.

'You have…to research.'

'Not now Sam.'

'He's in…my dr…dreams Dean….he…wants me.' Sam couldn't tell what reaction he got because his eyes went out of focus. 'Dean.' He called slightly alarmed.

'What, its ok Sam I'm here.' He felt a blanket being draped over him.

'I can't….see….properly.'

He heard Dean sigh and then felt his hand on his own. 'You'll be fine Sam I promise. That evil son of a bitch can't have you. You just have to fight him okay, until I can figure something out. I couldn't find anything Sam, it's not a spirit.' _Why was I blind to realise that's what it was, not sleeping the injuries. I've been so careless, thats why he's had been so rushed to find this thing._

'Demon.' Sam whispered, everything was going black. 'Dean.'

There was a banging on the door. 'Paramedics!' A voice called. Dean shifted from his position and ran to let them in.

'He's in the bathroom.' Sam heard the relief in Dean's voice.

'Oh god.' He heard a women's voice proclaim. 'What's his name?'

'Sam, Samuel Bates.' Dean lied quickly.

'Sam, Sam can you hear me.' Sam nodded. 'We're going to move you now, we're going to give you a sedative to help with the pain.'

Sam's eyes jumped open. 'No!' He pulled away from the paramedic. Yelling out as his wound on his stomach cracked and more blood began leaking out, as the bruise on his spine got dragged on the tiles. 'I can't sleep, not yet.' He felt himself panicking. _I'm such a wimp, I wish Dean would stop looking at me._

'Sam, calm down.' He felt Dean's hands on his arms. 'I will find a way to kill this demon okay, but for now you'll have to fight it, I know you can Sam, I promise it won't be long okay.' He looked up at the paramedic. 'How long will he be out?' He gripped Sam's arms tightly, as if it was a lifeline between him and his brother.

'I can give him one to calm him down, not strong enough to knock him out completely, if that's a little better.' She asked with a frown.

Dean nodded. 'I'm sorry Sam, you won't be completely unconscious, so you should be alright. I promise you will be, I will wake you if I notice anything. I promise that at least. Trust me Sam.'

'Don't you do this Dean' Sam whispered. 'Don't….' He felt a prick in his arm and shook his head. 'I hate you.' Sam looked up at Dean, just as blackness invoked him.

Dean bit his tongue as Sam said those three words. He was trying to help him, he was so panicky and in so much pain, they had to give him something. He went to touch Sam's hand, but felt he couldn't. He'd betrayed him and he knew that.

'We need to get him to the hospital now.' The women's voice cut across his thoughts.

Dean heard Sam mumble and nodded his head. 'Sir, are you okay to follow us in your car.'

'Yeah.' Dean murmured. Just as they passed him with the stretcher he grabbed the women's arm. 'If he starts to call out or panics, I want you to wake him.'

'What.'

'You have to!' Dean's voice rose with such a level of anger that the paramedics could only nod.

* * *

_Hello Sam, back so soon._

Sam sat propped against a wall, his wounds still bled, and the pain he felt was intense. 'Why don't you just kill me already?' Sam sighed.

_I can't, you're stuck in an in-between, stuck between the waking and the dream world._

'Then how come you're here.' Sam gritted his teeth. Anger bubbling inside him.

_Because I'm in your dreams Sam, I just have to wait until you go to sleep fully, then you're mine.

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13- **I know not much in this chap, oh poor Dean, all he want's to do is make Sam feel better and he gets it all thrown back in his face. It won't be like that for long though. Next chap will have more demon and some apologies from Sam. Until the next chapter then peeps

OH THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWS I HAVE NEVER HAD SO MANY FOR ONE STORY. HOPE I DON'T START TO DISAPOINT (smiles) R&R


	6. Chapter 6

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 6

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

Dean watched as they slammed shut the ambulance doors. He felt numb, did Sam really hate him, he was only trying to help, he couldn't have just sat and watched him die. But yet had he given him to the Demon that haunted Sam's dreams. Running back into the motel room he reached for the bag with the laptop in and slung it over his back, he grabbed the Impala's keys and the key to the motel. He shoved his trusty pocket knife in his back pocket and grabbed a pistol and placed it in the waistband of his trousers. 

'Jeez Sam.' He whispered as his eyes caught the bathroom, the floor was literally red, how Sam had stayed conscious was beyond him.

His beloved car glinted in the afternoon sun and he patted the bonnet with his hand as he moved past to the door. 'Okay girl don't give out on me today ok.' He murmured to himself.

He shoved the laptop onto the passenger seat and for a moment he sat listening to the Impala's engine, the blaring music of black Sabbath and he moved his head to where Sam should be sitting. He bought a hand to his face and as he did he noticed his reflection. He looked shocked to start with, he had blood streaked along his face and through his hair, his clothes were covered along the front.

They're going to think I'm a casualty.' Dean spoke out loud to himself, pulling out onto the road.

* * *

Dean ran straight to the front desk, he heard gasps and a nurse came towards him. 'Sir, are you alright. What have you hurt?' 

Dean looked down at his clothes again and gave a small chuckle. 'I'm fine; it's my brother's blood he was bought in. Samuel Bates.'

'Ah yes, that poor boy.' The nurse at the station sighed. 'I'll go find a doctor.'

'No, I need to see him. Now!'

'Your brothers had to go into surgery.'

'WHAT!' Dean's voice was thunderous.

The nurse looked around then gave another heavy sigh. 'He stopped breathing on the way over here, don't worry they got him breathing again. They think a broken rib may have punctured your brothers left lung and the slice on his stomach needed to be done under anaesthetic. There was also the possibility of internal bleeding.' The nurse guided Dean to a chair in the waiting area.

'No! I promised I wouldn't let the thing get him.' Dean grabbed his head. 'I've been away from him for fifteen minutes. How…' He felt the nurse's hand on his shoulder.

'I'll go and find a doctor, he'll be able to tell you more, don't worry your brother is in safe hands.'

* * *

When Sam felt his body fall into completely darkness he knew he had either died or had fallen into a deep sleep. The pit of black around him was so consuming that it frightened him. 

'I think you failed.' Sam gave a cheeky grin. 'I have died anyway and you didn't get to have me.'

_You are not dead yet Sam, you are on the brink. _

Sam rolled painfully out the way as the creature leapt at him.

_So where's your brother now Sam, did Dean protect you._

'Shut up.' Sam hissed.

_That's right he gave you to me, didn't he. He doesn't love you, because everyone you love dies and he knows this._

Sam shut his eyes tightly. 'No.'

_Oh yes. No one wants you around Sam. Everyone you have ever known will die and it'll all be because of you._

Sam's eye's narrowed into slits, this wasn't the reaction the creature had been hoping for, he was supposed to feel guilty, be in pain. But now he could only sense a fiery anger. To his astonishment Sam started pushing himself to his feet. The creature hissed and ran to Sam claws raised, only to find himself thrown back and pinned against a wall.

_How… _The normal patronising tone was gone, replaced by complete fear.

'You have no right to turn that around on me, I have accepted it was my fault, I have borne the nightmares, hidden the pain. Then you bring it back up, I haven't dreamt of Jess for over a month now.' The creature was flung aside as Sam's arm moved in an arc.

_Oh no…you're one of his children. I should have realised._

The panicked remark caused Sam to lessen his grip on the creature. 'What!' He hissed.

_He'll kill me, my lord forgive me._

The creature was pulled up again. 'You know who took her from me, you know who cursed me.'

'TELL ME!' Sam screamed the buildings that had appeared around him in the dream world rumbled at the force.

'_Sam!'_

'_Sam wake up now. I'm here little brother. WAKE UP!'_

'NO!' He felt himself being pulled back. 'WHO IS HE!' Sam screamed. The creature smirked as Sam dropped him.

* * *

As he shot upright he gave a scream, Dean who was stood there one minute went flying back across the wall, he winced as his head hit the plaster. Hefell to the floor, completely dazed. He lifted his green eyes to watch Sam, they flashed with fear. 

Sam was looking around the room wildly, his head shifting from one side to the next. 'NO!' He screamed, pulling at the IV in his arm.

Then hands were roughly gripping his face. Pulling them to Dean's eyes. 'Breathe Sam its ok, I've got you.'

'Dean.' Sam clasped the hands. 'It knew who it was. You woke me too soon.'

Dean's hands fell from his face in defeat. His voice starting to raise slightly.'First you tell me not to let you sleep, and now you're angry I woke you. I try Sam I really do. I'm trying to be a good big brother here. To keep you alive and safe. Then you throw me against a wall using your freaky mind powers!' As he said that he saw the fear in Sam's eyes.

'I used them.' He croaked. 'In the real world too.' He noted the dent in the wall behind him.

Sam's hands reached out to grab hold of Dean. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.' He broke off as a doctor came rushing in.

'Mr Bates is everything ok, what happened here?' He took in the large indent in their wall. 'He's awake.'

Dean stepped back and shrugged. 'I know you want to check Sam over, but could you come back in about five minutes.' He looked back down at SAM who was shaking. 'Please.'

The doctor looked at the two brothers, and very reluctantly he nodded. As the door shut Sam turned back to Dean. 'I never meant it Dean, I don't hate you, I would never…' He paused as Dean's hand squeezed his uninjured shoulder.

'I know Sam, I know.'

'Dean I've never used them, not since Max... I was angry it was taunting me.' He gripped his hair with his hands. 'Forgive me.' Sam whispered.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Ok, I wasn't too sure on this chapter so you'll have to R&R and tell me what you thought. 

It's a little longer than intended for a chapter, hope it wasn't too bad. I know it missing a lot of detail for the hospital but I'm not a doctor. (Cheeky smile).


	7. Chapter 7

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 7

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

_Forgive me_

Sam's pained voice echoed through Dean's mind. The Doctor had come in shortly after that, checking Sam over and saying how lucky he was that Dean had found him in time. But Dean didn't feel that way, if he hadn't left in the first place none of it would have happened. Then his brother asks him for forgiveness.

He leant back in the chair he had nicked from the waiting room and set up outside. The laptop was steadily heating up his legs and he shifted uncomfortably. 'Oh Sam, what am I going to do?' He sighed looking up at the darkening sky.

'_You need to research it'_

'_I will.'_

''_No Dean now! That thing knew who did it. I have to find away to…'_

'_Sam! Ok I'll go now and do some if you want. I have the laptop in the car.'_

'_I'll come to'._

'_What no! You have to rest Sam, you were seriously injured. '_

'_I don't care'._

It took a lot of persuasion to make Sam stay in bed and rest. God his brother could be stubborn, he and Dad were so similar, and that's why they always fought.

'Right, Demons, dream demons.' He clicked open the folder which had information gathered from their many trips in it. He scrolled through the folders. 'Man we've hunted a lot of bitches.' He found a folder labelled Demons and clicked on it. The computer fuzzed and the folder refused to open. 'What da…' He clicked again and the computer did it again. Closing the lid he looked around. 'So are you watching me?' He whispered, his green eyes, so expertly trained darted from face to face, to the small green area in front of the hospital, the trees to his left. Nothing. Lifting up the lid of the laptop he found the screen completely black. 'Oh look who thinks he's clever.' He sneered, slamming the lid back down. 'You are gong to be a bitch aren't you?' He said a little loudly, causing some of the patients to stare at him.

Getting up he started to pace the concrete. 'So does this mean you don't have to be inside the dreams?' He spoke out loud again. 'Shit Sam!' Turning he ran into the hospital.

* * *

Sam was drowsy; pain meds did that to you. He fought to keep his eyes open, but secretly he wanted to sleep again to face the demon to once again have back his dreams, the pitiless void where anything could happen, where wishes could be brought to life, but sleep was a danger to him now, and since Jess's death it had only really bought him pain. 'Maybe it would be easier if I just let it take me.' He spoke his thoughts out loud.

He turned his head to the door and froze as he saw the demon from his dreams; he was stood there, was that possible, the black body and cats eyes, the outline of the claws, it was him. He felt his anger growing, pushing aside all the pain he felt, both physical and psychological.

'You can't be here, you can't manifest like that!' Sam hissed. He struggled to rise.

The demon sneered and turning into faint smoke it drifted off down the hallway. Sam gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, ripping the IV out his arm and pulling the stupid wires off him that monitored his heart, the eerie sound of a flat line echoed though the room. Sam was already moving, he had to reach it, had to kill it.

He stumbled through the door and watched in horror as the demon entered the head of a young teenager a couple rooms down from him. 'No!' Sam cried running towards it. Suddenly hands gripped him from behind and he was struggling. 'No you have to wake her up, wake her up!' he kicked out, pain suddenly exploded through his body and he fell onto his knees, those hands still had hold of him.

'Sam it's ok.' Dean's voice.

Sam sighed. 'Oh thank god, Dean the Demon is in the child's head. You have to help her.'

Dean stood up and approached the teenagers room, suddenly he heard the sound of flat lining, the sound that had sent him and doctors racing to Sam's room only moments ago. As predicted nurses came running from everywhere. Dean stepped back not wantingto be seen near the room.

A women's hand was suddenly on Sam's arm, who immediately tensed and tried pulling away. 'Sam, we need to get you back to your room.'

'No the girl, is she ok, what happened.' He started pulling towards the room, when he noticed the blood dribbling down his stomach.

'Come on Hun, we need to sort you out first. You gave everyone a scare you know that.'

Then Dean was beside him. Sam looked up only for Dean to shake his head. 'Slit her throat.' He whispered.

'I think he's taunting me. I want this thing dead Dean do you hear me. I want it dead.' Sam hissed.

'I hear you little brother. I hear you.'

Dean turned back to see the shaking heads of the doctors and the confused faces of the nurse.

'Haley! HALEY OH MY GOD!' Dean watched as the teenager's mother entered the room. Looked down and saw Sam clenching his fists as the Mothers wail echoed through the quiet corridors.

* * *

_I have never been so powerful, never before has this happened. Thank you Sam, you're power has doubled my own. And once I consume the rest of it, even my master won't be able to stop me. I need a little more power though before I come for you Samuel.

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13- **I know after all those great reviews and I give you this. I'm trying believe me, it'll get there. Anyway so R&R and I will see you at chapter 8. That's if I haven't put you off. O and if you didn't quite understand, the demon could only appear in dreams, but when Sam TK'd it he gave it the power to manifest in the real world. Silly Sammy OH NO! LOL


	8. Chapter 8

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 8

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

'Dean this is all my fault, I must have done something.' Sam wriggled from the bed, swinging his legs over the side.

'Sam, do you want them to sedate you.' Dean growled, he stomped over and tried to push him back onto the bed.

'Dean stop. I need to get out of here; I need to find out what killed that girl, what I did. Dean, Demons can't manifest physically on their own so i must have doen something.'

'Sam you didn't do anything. That Demon-'

'Did you find anything?' Sam asked sharply not looking at his brother; instead he fiddled with the IV tube that was now back on his arm.

'You know obsessive isn't a good colour on you.' Dean mocked. Sam didn't look up. 'Sam I'm starting to worry dude.'

'Oh tough guy Dean is going to show some emotion.' Sam hissed.

'I don't know what's up with you Sam; you're being such a selfish bastard.' He grabbed the bed as the lighting fixture began to shake. He gave a gasp and backed up. 'Sam.' He looked down at his baby brother, who was clenching his fists, eyes tightly squeezed. 'Sam! Stop it.'

Sam opened his eyes and the fixtures stopped shaking.

'Sam, you're pulling a max on me, you have to stop and relax. I know you're angry and you want to get this thing, I do to dude, but you can't keep freaking out like this, it's not you.'

'Dean…get me out of here, please.' He looked up with those eyes of his and Dean was caving.

'Sam, you just popped your stitches, besides they want to keep you in for longer. I mean it was hard enough trying to explain why I didn't want the police involved and now you want us to just up and leave hours, literally hours after you've woken up. Just stay here just a little while longer, relax Sam.' Dean was almost pleading.

'Then I'll relax at a motel, I need to do some research Dean.'

Dean found himself staring at the ground. 'Please.' Dean sighed and left the room without a word.

* * *

The Impala pulled up outside the motel they had been staying at. Dean went in to the lady at the reception desk and Sam watched as they held a conversation, he could tell from the arms flailing and the throwing down of the credit card, that the motel was a little pissed at the state they'd left the room.

Minutes later Dean was storming back. He pulled open the passenger door. 'Come on Sammy.' He leaned in and gently helped Sam from the car. He continually apologised as Sam winced and gasped at every move his body made.

Dean had managed to persuade Sam to stay until morning, so they knew for definite he was stable and he would have no problems from the head injuries he had suffered. Sam hadn't slept since he last encountered the demon in his dreams. Dean wasn't sure if he even wanted him to sleep.

* * *

'Home sweet home.' Dean smiled as he lowered Sam gently onto the Motel bed. He saw Sam's eyes move to the bathroom and he had to turn away, Sam's blood had been cleaned, but the stains were still there to see, the floor still had the blood on the carpet and Sam now knew what the receptionist was yelling at Dean for. He rolled his eyes.

'Oh Sam, I'm sorry I wasn't here.' Dean said, his eyes looking at the wall. 'You know I would have helped right.'

'Dean seriously these moments.' He gave a laugh. 'We're brothers, not sisters.'

Dean smirked, Sam hadn't cracked a proper smile it a long while. He punched him lightly on the arm, taking care to do it in an area where there was no bruising.

* * *

'So the Laptop is working now.' Sam asked, propping himself up onthe bed.

'Yeah, you're friend obviously isn't close by.' Dean smirked.

'So what is it?' Sam made as if to stand and instead he feltthe dip on the bed as Dean sat beside him, placing the laptop on the bed.

'I'm not sure. But I believe this may be as close as we are going to get.'

Sam rubbed his face and wished he hadn't as he touched the bruising on his face. He hissed and waited a moment before tilting the laptop back a bit. Reading. '_Nightmare Demon, a middle level demon, which thrives off the fear and pain of mortal beings. They take the opportunity to enter the dreams of a mortal when it is at their weakest. This breed of demons is often referred to as Demon of the shadows, preying on the dark parts of the mind which are prominent during a nightmare. The demon is unable to leave the mind of the host, until the demon has killed it and received the full soul of the human, which provides it with the power to find and seek a new host. _That's not right, it can't be.' Sam finished reading and looked at Sam. 'Our demon can, it left me didn't it and it doesn't say anythign about being able to become corporal.'

Dean sighed. 'It sounds like our Demon. All except the last bit, I mean if you keep reading it says about how the injuries it causes in the dream manifest on the persons actual body and the claws, even the eyes. Sam I'm pretty sure this is our demon.'

'Well if you're so sure, did you find anything out about how to kill it?' Sam asked.

'Because it a middle level, a strong exorcism should do it. One to leave the hosts body and one to kill it, like with the one we did before, you know with the plane.' Dean smiled proudly.

'That's the only way.' Sam asked. Wondering how they would keep it from escaping, last timethe demonhad nowhere to go they were in mid air.

'No, there's another.' Dean looked at Sam. He cleared his throat.'Uh…while in the persons mind, If that person can restrain the demon and someone kills the host, then the demon hasn't got the power to escape from the mind, because he has to kill them to receive the power boost, so he dies with them.' He rolled his eyes. 'Complicated.'

'So option number one then.' Sam said. Dean smiled and nodded.

'Option number one.'

'Ah.' Sam clapped a hand to his forehead he recognised the blinding pain, and obviously so did Dean, as he was already grabbing hold of his arms. 'Dean...Ah'

'I gotcha Sam.' Sam nodded and fell forward, letting the vision take him.

_He opened his eyes to see a young women, she was sleeping ina bed opposite him.Sam looked around and noticed an envelope on the nightstand beside her. 'E. Jacobson, 32 West Grove.' Sam whispered. A chill ran up his spine and he looked around, his eyes taking in the surroundings. He saw the bushes outside of the window rustle and the window started to move upwards, Sam was surprised the creaking hadn't disturbed the young women who merely rolled over onto her side._

_Sam's heart leapt as the black mist rolled in and entered the ears and nostrils of the sleeping women. Her eyes snapped open, though still in sleep, but hte panic was plain to see. Her mouth opening in a soundless scream._

'_NO!' Sam couldn't move. 'NO!' He watched helplessly as the body of the women started to bruise then her head jolted back and she began to wheeze. He had to stand and watch her die. Watch herbeing choked.'NO!' _

Sam sat bolt upright, hissing as he pulled on his stitches. Instantly Dean was there. 'What did you see!' He demanded. He repeated the question when the pain in Sam's eyes faded slightly.

'He's going to kill someone else. Dean we have to help her.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I hope I'm not slipping, I really hate to disappoint you after the success I got from the first chapters. R&R guys. Hope it's not getting boring.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR. YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO PROUD (sniff sniff.) I promised myself I wouldn't cry. (Big grin)


	9. Chapter 9

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 9

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

'Whoa, Stop Sam!' Dean tried gently pushing Sam back against the headboard, but Sam wouldn't, he continueed to struggle. 'Sam please.'

Sam swung out with his arm, catching Dean on the side of the face, knocking him back. Rolling from the bed he gave out a pained cry. He was on his hands and knees breathing haggardly, Sam's head flashed with the images and he pressed one of his hands on his head, trying desperately to get the women's gasping breath from his memory.

Dean stayed where he had landed. He looked over at his brother with hurt eyes. Then exhaling slowly he approached his brother who was still gripping his head. 'Sam.'

'Sorry.' Sam blurted. 'I just…you wouldn't let me…Dean.'

'I know.' Dean sighed. 'I just wanted you to stay still.' Dean helped Sam into a sitting position and then hooking his arms under his younger siblings, he helped Sam back onto the bed.

'Dean we have to save her.' Sam said, gripping the sheets with his hands.

'What did you see in the vision?' He said the last word quietly; this was still odd to him. 'Coz I cant read minds bro, that's your area.' He saw Sam's lips twitch as he held back a smile.

'I'm not telepathic Dean.' Sam said quietly. He looked at his brother then sighed as he caught Dean's fiery and demanding eyes. 'She was sleeping.'

'Who? Dean asked.

'I haven't met her before, but I think, there was a nightstand and a letter. Addressed to Um…E. Jacobson, I think.' He tapped his head, those images that had flashed through his head were gone and to his dismay he was finding it hard to remember everything.

'What happened?' Dean's voice was a little gentler.

'He came in through the window, uh…he entered her head, she was starting to bruise and then he started to strangle her.' Sam tapped his head again, ignoring the shot of pain as he tapped a bruise.

'Anything else.' Dean asked, pulling Sam's hand away from his head. When Sam didn't reply. 'Sam, anything else!'

'Jeez wait a minute…I'm…wait. There was an address on the letter. 32 West Grove.' Sam struggled to rise again. 'We have to go now Dean.'

'You're not going anywhere. I'll go.' Again one of his hands was holding Sam down, god his brother was becoming irritating.

'And face this thing alone, no way.'

'Sam-'

'Dean.' Sam mimicked the infuriated tone. Receiving an icy glare from his older sibling. He returned the stare. 'I have to do this Dean, this is my fault.' His gaze became pleading.

Dean shook his head. 'Sam, you really have me twisted around that finger of yours haven't you.'

'It's a gift.' Sam gave a rare smile.

* * *

'Is this it?' Dean gazed out the Impalas window at the tall apartment building. He looked down at his watch, it was nearly half twelve. _Is that all. _He thought.

'I don't know, it says west grove don't it.' Sam shifted in the seat; he bit his lip but was unable to stifle the whimper of pain.

'You can wait here you know.' Dean said. He really didn't want to keep Sam moving, he had to rest, he knew his back and stomach were troubling him the most, but they were Winchesters, and Winchesters don't run from a fight and they don't quit on a hunt. They were stubborn and once they had decided to do something, they were going to do it, even if it killed him. Dean was at that moment wishing Sam wasn't a Winchester.

'Dean don't.' Sam grabbed the handle of the door, he didn't want to hear this conversation again.

Sam gave a hard shove on the Impala door, and then proceeded to using his feet to push it open all the way.

'Hey, don't kick her; I could have opened that for you!' Dean pushed open his door, glaring incisively at his brother.

'One day you'll have to choose between me and this Damn car and when you choose her I am going to come backand destroy the damn thing.' Sam glowered.

'Hey!' Dean smiled at his brother, glad that he wasn't actingas depressive as he had been, the real Sam was finally stepping forward again.

* * *

Sam pushed at the door to the apartment complex and knowing it was useless he nodded to the buttons. 'Number 32.'

'I know, but I doubt when this chick is gonna let us in.' Dean shrugged. 'I mean what you gonna tell her, hey sorry miss, but you need to come with us a demon is going to kill you while you sleep.'

'Well wehave to do something.' Sam clenched his fists.

_Samuel _

'Did you hear that?' He span around.

'Hear what?' Dean was looking at the door, wondering if there was a way to pick it.

_Samuel, you can't protect her. Like you couldn't the other._

'He's here Dean.' Sam turned and spotted the figure and with wide eyes he ran towards it.

'Sam, what are you on about.' Dean looked up at his brother, but Sam wasn't there, despite everything he was running around the building. 'SAM!' Letting out a groan he followed after his brother.

* * *

When he caught up with Sam he was staring at a large shed, a communal holding area, its door flung open. A figure stood inside it. He could hear it taunting Sam, and instinctively Dean moved forward, pulling the gun he carried out his waistband. 'Sam get back.'

Before any of them could react both brothers were pulled forward, the figure vanished then manifested behind them, as the brothers fell to the wooden floor of the shed. The door swung shut with a resounding bang.

Dean got up and began pushing on the door, it was stuck. He pounded the door. 'HEY!'

'Dean.' Sam was slumped on the floor. 'This is all my fault.'

'COME BACK HERE BITCH!' Dean started to kick the door. The door shuddered but remained intact.

* * *

The figure kept to the shadows, his eyes glinting watched as the young nurse Emily Jacobson returned from her long nights shift. He gave a malevolent sneer and turned into mist.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Will the brothers be able to make it out and save Emily. Well you'll just have to read the next chapter.

Hope it's not too boring a chapter. Thanks for all my reviews so far. I really appreciate it, so brighten up my day and R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 10

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

Dean continued to pound on the door, but he knew that the Demon had trapped them here and they weren't getting out until he had killed the poor girl from Sam's vision. He stopped and leant against the door, his hands were blazing and he was sure that he had several splinters embedded in them. Deflated he dropped his gaze down to his brother who was huddled on the floor.

'Sam, you ok.' He knelt down beside him.

'Fine.' He could tell he was talking through clenched teeth.

'What hurts?' Dean demanded.

'Back.' Sam hissed. 'But…get the door Dean.'

'Sam…'

'Get the door Dean!' Sam's voice rose and Dean could see a shovel suspended from the wall beside shake. 'We have to help her.' The shovel stopped shaking as Sam lifted his head.

Dean nodded and moving back to the door he started to kick at it. Again the door would shudder, but nothing more. Using the faint streams of light from the tiny window he sought and found his gun, which had flown from his grasp.

He backed up, nudging Sam with his foot, indicating for him to do the same. The sound of shuffling assured him Sam had moved away. Raising the gun so it was level with the lock, he fired three times.

Sam looked up at Dean. 'You're joking right.' He looked back at the door which still remained shut, the lock had been blown, but the door was still shut. 'Dean we have to hurry, he's…' He trailed off and sat upright.

'I'm trying Sam, I really am…Sam.' He looked down at his younger brother. Sam's normal hazel eyes were replaced by white film almost as though he had gone blind; Dean knelt down and grabbed his face. 'Sam speak to me, move. Do something.'

* * *

Sam found himself moving, but not out of his own will, he watched as the women from his vision entered the room, throwing a letter on the nightstand and grabbing some items from her bed moved to the adjoining bedroom.

'What's happening?' Sam said. 'Dean?' He found himself unable to move, it was as though he was paralysed.

Minutes past and the women reappeared, wearing only a large t-shirt; she then clambered into her bed. Sam heard a hissing sound and he finally realised what was happening. He was looking through the demons eyes. No he didn't want to see this, he couldn't, he needed to get out, needed to find a way to save this girl.

Stop!' Sam shouted. 'I don't want to see this.' Sam tried to get away, but he was tied to the body of the demon, forced to see what he saw.

The demon moved forward and Sam watched helplessly as he entered the body of the now sleeping women.

* * *

'Sam come on buddy, look at me Sam, move your arm, anything.' He apologised and slapped Sam's face, he waited for the screech of pain and the angry swipe back, but nothing.

Suddenly the white eyes flipped over and the hazel ones were back, a panicked look in them. Sam looked down at his hands, they were trembling. Dean's hands gripped his face and he winced, his eyes focusing on his brothers. 'What the hell was that?' Dean jumped as a loud crash sounded and instantly he shielded Sam.

'It's too late.' Sam spoke, Dean moved back and looked around for the cause of the noise, Sam's voice was sombre; he stared back down at his hands. 'I saw what he did to her Dean. I saw through his eyes. He beat her and starangled her,I felt like it was me doing it.' He moved his head to face the sheds door which had collapsed, freeing the brothers. 'He's gone Dean.'

'Sam.' He couldn't think of anything to say to his brother. 'We'll kill this thing.'

'Can we! Dean, this has never happened before, this thing it's smart and strong and-'

'A demon.' Dean said cutting him off. 'We've dealt with dozens of demons, this one is no different! Sam, do you have any idea where it's going next.'

'No.' Sam whispered.

'Alright, we need to get out of here.' He lifted his brother up to his feet as carefully as possible. 'Come on.'

* * *

'Dean, something must have happened when I used my powers on it, I must have made it stronger somehow. That's the only explanation I can think of.' Sam pushed himself further down on the Impala seat. He and his brother had driven around for at least two hours, coming back when they had heard the wails of the sirens, and they pulled up just in time to see the body being wheeled from the apartment. 'Dean, I made it stronger and as a result two people are now dead.'

'Well this is the last one.' Dean gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white.

'I think it'll come after me.' Sam hadn't actually intended for the words to come out his mouth.

'What, why you?' Dean shifted position so he was facing Sam.

'Because it's still following me, I think that it is killing these people to get enough power to kill me, I mean, if I'm right, if one blast of my powers made it this strong, just think how strong it would become if it killed me and took power from me.' He looked up at Dean.

Dean was not looking at Sam, but looking straight past him, he wanted to disregard it, but Sam had a point. 'Well I won't let it get you.' Dean simply said. 'It'll have to kill me first.'

'Dean, I don't-'

'Save it.' Dean snapped. 'Because you are not facing this thing alone, we are doing this together.'

Sam shut his mouth. 'Are you sure you aint psychic.' Sam said turning to stare out the window.

'No, I just know you smartass.' Dean's voice was cold. 'Lets go back to the motel, we need to find out this things next move.'

Dean turned the volume up on his radio, letting the soothing (well to him anyway) sounds of metallica echo through the car. Sam gave out a heavy sigh, but didn't bother trying to turn it down. He instead watched the crowd of people his eyes desperately searching for _him_, or something that could help him find the demon that haunted him.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **They couldn't save her, poor Sam, this demon just isn't being kind to him.

So R&R guys, I hope you aren't bored with it just yet, I hate to disappoint. Chap 11 should be up in the next two days, I have work so I'm sorry if the update is later than normal. Until then...enjoy 


	11. Chapter 11

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 11

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

Dean tried helping Sam back into the motel, but only got an angry shove in response. Sam didn't want his help; hell Dean didn't want his help when he had had that heart attack.

'Look Sam, we tried to save her.' Dean held his arms out in defeat.

'Well we didn't try hard enough; as you kinda noticed Dean that girl is now dead.' Sam hissed. Ignoring the stabbing pains in his stomach as he stretched to his full height.

'We'll get him next time.' Dean said simply, watching Sam make his way to the bathroom. 'You alright.'

'I'm fine Dean.' He shouted slamming the door behind him. He sank down onto the toilet and put his head in his hands. He didn't want to keep yelling at Dean, but he was worried if he didn't release his anger it might come out as something else.

He lifted his head to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He frowned; the mottled black and purple bruising that ran up one side of his face look distorted, with the stitched cuts running up his cheek. Did he really look that bad, sure he'd seen himself briefly before. He touched his face and winced. A light knocking on the door caused him to jump knocking over a plastic cup that was balanced on the counter. It fell with a dull clang.

'Sam are you alright.'

Sam smiled, Dean was probably ready to knock the door down, he imagined him with hands on the door handle, that stupid look on his face when he gets worried. 'I'm alright Dean, cup.' Sam said, moving over to unlock the door. 'See.' He pulled it open to show his brother the plastic object.

'I wasn't worried.' Dean said moving over to the bed and lying down.

'Sure you weren't.' Sam sat next to him. He noticed Dad's journal open on the bed. 'What you looking at?' He asked pointing to it.

'Exorcisms, I think we might need something a little stronger than what we had planned.' Dean murmured flipping the pages to search for a good incantation. He traced the paper with his finger.

'That one.' Dean looked up as Sam spoke and a finger tapped the page.

'What?'

'Dean that one, it expels the host and kills it all in one incantation.'

'I don't know Sam, that's a bit too strong isn't it, it could kill its host.'

'I know, but they could die if we don't. I mean, we have nothing to go on anymore, we'll just have to wing it and pray it works.' Sam said, his mind taking in the Latin words on the page.

'Now we just need to find our little friend.' Dean chuckled.

Sam yawned and nodded his head.He saw the look of worry on Dean's face. 'I'm not tired, don't you know that you only yawn because your body hasn't taken in enough oxygen.' Sam said moving from the bed.

'Where'd you learn that crap?' Dean stifled a yawn. 'Dude you've got me yawning now.'

Sam started pacing, and every now and again he would wince and stand still before moving off again.

'Sam you're going to injure yourself…uh more.'

'Bite me.' Sam's sharp reply came back.

'No thanks I'd rather not.' Dean smirked. He leant over and grabbed the impala's keys. 'Come on.'

'Where we going.'

'Back to that girls apartment.' Dean looked at his watch. 'I'm hoping that too many cops are hanging around.'

'What's the point?'

'We may find something.'

'I doubt it.'

'Damn it Sam!' Dean shouted. Sam turned to face him. 'I am not going to just carry on sitting here waiting for it to fucking send you a vision or something. Now you can sit here and mope around a bit more, or get your ass to the car and actually start searching. I mean you talk about finding this thing Sam but you're not doing anything!'

'There is nothing to do Dean, it doesn't leave a trail, I'm not getting a vision.' Sam said quietly.

'That's why we're going to that apartment. Now come on.' He pulled the motel door open and waited a moment.

Sam smiled and shook his head. 'Fine.'

* * *

'There's still quite a lot hanging about.' Sam had to duck his head low to see out Dean's window. 'What's the plan?'

'The apartment door is propped open, so I'm hoping if we can pass for an owner of an apartment, they might let us just walk in.' Dean said.

'How do we know that they're letting people in?' Sam asked.

'Coz I just watched a couple enter.' Dean turned smiling and indicating with his thumb the disappearing backs of the man and women. 'They showed them ID though.' Dean said rubbing his hand through his hair, causing it to look more dishevelled than it surprisingly was.

'Police?' Sam asked.

'I don't know, why would you be on the job half dead.'

'Hey!' Sam punched Dean on the arm.

'There has to be another way.' Dean whispered.

'Fire escape.' Sam smiled. 'Like with Millers apartment.' His face fell remembering how they couldn't save the uncle from Max.

'Good idea.' Dean pushed open the door and waited patiently for Sam to get out, he knew not to help him too much, and he hated arguing with his brother.

* * *

They walked over to the apartment and stood out front, just for a couple of seconds to see who was where and to think of a way to pass them, there were two cops over near the fire escape, three more near the entrance and two on the other side of the building. Dean rummaged in his pockets, bringing out a states police badge, well that ruinied the plan. 'I guess we'd better jsutdo it this way. stand back.'He gave Sam a grin and walked over.

'Evening.' Dean flashed the badge with a cocky smile and then tucked it in the pocket of his jacket. 'You're wanted out front.' He indicated with his head. 'They said they might have found something, needed everyone.'

'Says who.' The dark skinned cop frowned.

'Sorry I've forgotten his name, the dark haired one.'

'Oh…Sergeant Davis.' The blonde cop said confused, Dean smiled and nodded.

'Yep that's the one, said it's urgent, I'll wait here and make sure nothing gets past.' When both cops faltered, Dean's face became serious. 'You going to disobey the sarge.'

Both cops shook their head and moved off.

When they were out of earshot Dean chuckled and waved a hand to Sam, who was standing at the sidewalk like an innocent bystander. 'Man, what rookies.' Sam laughed. 'I've never known two cops as gullible as that. First day on the job.'

'Yeah well they're going to be back soon, so let's hurry.' Dean frowned moving off down the building. He pulled an empty crate that lay discarded beneath the ladder, he said it was for Sam, but Sam knew it was because he was a little too short, and swung himself up.

* * *

**SpiritWol13- **Well the boys have gone back, are they going to find anything? You'll have to read on wont you. (smiles)

I know my chapters are a littledull but the brothers have to take time to do research and discuss what happened? So sorry if it's starting to get a little boring, Anyway R&R I love all the reviews I get and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far. THANKS EVERYONE hope it's still good for you.

Sorry if the police bit was lame, I couldn't think of what else to do sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 12

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

Dean paused outside the window, fingers poised on the frame. He could hear Sam puffing behind him, trying to catch his breath; I mean walking up at least twelve flights of stairs did that to you, but Sam was still injured and Dean couldn't ignore the pained wheezing from his brother. 'Sam you alright.' He asked for the hundredth time.

'Fine.' The snappy reply from behind caused Dean to sigh heavily.

'This is it.' Dean whispered, looking back at Sam, who was leaning against the railing.

'How do you know?' Sam asked, 'The window I saw in her room had like a tree outside.'

'I'm looking in a kitchen and through the kitchen door I can see the front door, which is open with police tape in front. So I think I chose the right one.' Dean smirked.

'If I had the energy I'd slap you.'

'Bit of girly reaction. What about a punch Samantha.' Dean chuckled tugging upwards on the window, to his relief it slid open quietly. 'She should lock her windows.' He said climbing through.

Sam sighed and stood outside the window. 'Uh Dean.' He gave his brother an odd face. 'I think this is going to be a bit difficult for me.'

'Well wait there then.' Dean moved away from the window. 'Just keep quiet; those cops are probably looking for us.'

'For you and no, i'm helping, I'll just have to try I guess.' Sam gulped knowing this would seriously hurt his back and stomach.

Dean moved back to the window, pushing it as high as it would go.He gave a sigh and stood waiting.'I'm right here bro, go ahead.' He said with such anxiety in his voice that Sam wanted to slap him for it, wait punch, yeah he wanted to punch him for it.

'Do your leg first.' Dean said. Sam knew what he meant and he wasn't sure it would beany less painful.

Sam nodded and bending low he put one of his legs in the window, as he bent to move his body in he gritted his teeth, his back was stretching oddly and his stomach was being pressed against. He was about to cry out when he was quicklytugged in. Dean had pulled him in, just like ripping off a band aid, quick and painless, he let Sam fall on top of him, cushioning the blow. Sam gave a small cry and started to push himself up. 'We're leaving via the door.' Sam hissed.

'Okay, just get…off…me.'

'You alright.'

'No…you kneed…the...jewels.' He took a deep breath. 'And…this looks so wrong.' He looked into his brother's face.

Sam gave a smile and pulled himself to his feet, Dean did too, but he stood crouched waiting for the pain to receed. They both listened, not moving until completely satisfied that no one was coming.

* * *

Sam froze at the opening to the bedroom, he looked at the bed and then down at his hands. Dean clapped him gently on the back, pushing him into the room. 'It's ok.'

'Dude I know.' Sam whispered moving further into the room.

'So what are we looking for?' Sam looked around the room.

'Don't touch anything.' Dean hissed as Sam instictively went to pick up the letter hehad seen in his vision,Dean moved up to stand beside him. Sam gave him one of those looks and rolled his eyes, if he wasn't injured Dean would have hit him upside the head for that. 'You said it entered through the window right, so it probably left via the window, there might be a clue or something.'

'What are you frikkin Scooby doo.'

'Dude he was a dog, I'd say I was more Fred, the handsome one who got the girl.'

Sam shook his head. 'You're impossible.' Sam walked towards the window, his eyes at the same time was scouting the room, taking in all the details, god he hated how he had been trained into that, he would do it even at college, checking for possible exits, weak spots, any signs that something was different or a possible threat. 'He paused at the window and looked down at the ledge in front. He gave a sigh and put his hand on the window. Where his hand was he noticed scratch marks in the window, going over to Dean he pulled the journal from his pocket.

'Hey!' Dean exclaimed.

Sam without a word pulled it open and to Dean's dismay ripped out one of back pages.

'Sam what are you doing?' He reached out just as the book was thrown back at him.

'Do you have a pencil.' Dean looked stunned by the question. 'Do you!' Dean shook his head. 'Go find me one.'

'What?'

'just do it Dean, trust me okay.'

Dean started mumbling something Sam couldn't hear. He listened as Dean's purposely stroppy heavy steps clattered back and forth from the living room to the kitchen, _Keep it up Dean, I don't think they've heard us yet_. A couple of minutes later and he heard the steps behind him, he held his hand out expectantlyand Dean slapped the pencil forcefully into his outstretched hand. Sam winced and turning uttered a rather annoyed, 'Thanks.'

Pressing the paper onto the windowsill he scribbled over the area until he got the marks on the paper. 'I don't believe it.' Sam whispered.

'What? Sam what?' Dean voice sounded very irritated.

'Dean, its co-ordinates.' He turned sharply holding the paper out for Dean to see.

'I don't believe it.' Deans confused gaze met Sam's determined. 'Do you think…?'

Sam nodded. 'It's toying with me Dean.'

Both looked at the outstretched paper, with the clearly pressed numbers of 45-611. 'Son of a bitch.' Dean breathed.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh! Hehehe. So where does it lead, why are they written there, tune in tomorrow. (evil grin)

Okay just to tell everyone I know nothing about coordinates, so sorry if they're wrong. Anyway R&R and tell me what you think. Hope you're still enjoying it. Until the next chapter...


	13. Chapter 13

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 12

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

Sam felt the paper ripped from his grasp. 'Dean what if this is like co-ordinations to his next victim.'

'But why would he leave them here.' Dean frowned. 'I don't like it.'

Sam flung the pencil across the room in his frustration. 'We need to get back and figure it out, we have to go there.'

'Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there, we don't even know if the Demon left it here, I'm not just going to go rushing into something like this Sam.'

'I mean why else would it be here Dean. We're going.' Sam pulled the paper from Dean's hands and pushed past him. Dean went to pull him back when they both froze, footsteps.

'Shit come on.' Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and began pulling him to the window in the kitchen.

'Dean, let go.' Sam was gritting his teeth. Dean ignored him, stopping only once they'd gotten to the window. Pushing it open he indicated for Sam to go first.

'Anyone up there!' A mans voice called from the corridor outside the apartment. 'This area is restricted.'

Dean waited somewhat impatiently until Sam managed to drag himself out onto the fire escape. Dean basically threw himself from the window and pulled it down as softly as he could.

'Move now.' Dean hissed, hearing the footsteps of the policemen enter the apartment. When Sam didn't move from where he stood Dean gave him a gentle push. Sam gave him an angered glare, but started to climb down the winding metal stairs.

* * *

Three floors from the bottom, they heard the shuffling of the cops beneath the fire escape. Dean rummaged in his pockets and pulled out his penknife. 'Sorry babe.' He whispered to it and putting his arm back he flung it as far as he could. The clatter of it hitting the concrete ground a good hundred metres away (remember their on the third floor) sent the cops running from their posts.

'Now.' Dean hissed, running down the first two floors, then swinging off the first floor he landed on two dumpsters, he took a moment to register the shock in his knees before leaping off and moving around them.

Sam sighed, he wouldn't be able to do that, so moving as quickly as his body would allow, which wasn't fast at all, he made is way to the drop down ladder and with much pain, lowered him onto it then dropping down to the ground. As his body hit the ground he gave a cry of pain. And his body crumbled beneath him. But then there was Dean, he was there instantly, puling him up and moving him off, thankfully just in time as the cops returned to their post.

Dean snorted as they came back holding the penknife he had thrown. He was pissed; his dad had bought him that for his fourteenth birthday. Suddenly Sam went slack in his arms. 'Sammy.' Dean exclaimed before he fell down with the dead weight. 'Shit Sam.' He felt the heat radiating from Sam's body. 'Why didn't you say?'

Dean pulled himself up and then grabbing Sam's arm and wrapping it over his shoulders; he proceeded to pull him up to. 'Sam come o, you need to wake up for a bit.' He slapped Sam's face gently.

'Ow.' Sam mumbled. 'I'm fine Dean.' He said blinking his eyes to rid them of the black spots that danced in front of him. He tired to pull from Dean to walk unaided, but Dean refused to let him go.

'No time to argue Sam.' Dean growled.

Sam merely nodded his head and let his brother lead him round the back of the apartments, and then from there they moved off so they went in one big circle before finally reaching the Impala. Dean kept his head down, hoping the cops wouldn't recognise his face. He felt Sam stumble and grabbed his jacket. 'We're here now Sam.'

'Dean, we have to find out where the co-ordinates lead.'

'Jeez Sam. Rest up first ok.'

'Dean, someone else is going to die…I can feel it.' Sam whispered. He gasped as Dean helped him into the passenger seat.

'Yeah you, if you don't rest. I know you want to get this evil son of a bitch, but you just collapsed on me there, there's is no way you can go after this thing in your state.'

'Fine.' Sam leant sideways, resting his head on the window. 'Ow.' He grumbled as his bruises hit the window. He heard Dean snigger in the background and sighed, that wasn't smart.

* * *

Sam had fallen asleep on the drive back. Dean noticed him mumbling something and fought with the urge to wake him.

'Hey Sam.' He shook his slightly and the mumbling stopped, satisfied he turned his attention back on the road. He bit his lip in frustration.

* * *

_You killed another one Sam._

Sam could only hear him, in the darkness which was his mind, he felt he anger in him rising slightly. 'You killed her, not me.' He shouted.

_Oh dear Sam, I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you. _

'So I was right.'

The laugh that echoed around him chilled his bones, he clenched his fists. 'I'm going to find you.'

Silence, did he imagine the voice, was his own sub-conscious attacking him now.

* * *

Dean jumped as Sam bolted upright, his eyes narrow slits, arms crossed defensively over his chest. Dean looked at him. 'You alright?' He asked.

'Where are we?' Sam said coldly.

Dean looked out of the window. 'Just coming up to the motel.'

'Good.' Sam said. Shifting in his seat.

Once they had stopped Sam, flung the door open, with a little more force than last time and proceeded to stand.

Dean ran his hands through his hair, hovering nearby, Sam was struggling to walk, but Dean could tell by his stance that he wanted to do it alone. 'Oh bro, how can I help you?' He whispered to himself.

He moved in front of Sam and opened the door, Sam didn't say anything about it, but his eyes now a little friendlier showed his thanks, and that was enough for Dean.

* * *

Sam had begun to drift off again, when he felt the dip in his bed and a cold flannel was placed on his forehead. Then the dip was gone and Sam gave a heavy sigh, it was always the little things that told the brothers that they cared. 'Have you found it?' Sam said quietly.

Dean shuffled nervously. 'Yeah, it points to a forest near to here.' He waited for Sam to spring out of bed and march to the door, but instead he remained on the bed. 'I don't think it's of any importance.'

'Dean, we have to check it out.' Sam's voice sounded so weary.

Dean nodded. 'I know.' Minutes later Sam drifted off and was snoring quietly.

'Sorry Sam, but I'm not having you injuring yourself further.' Dean whispered, grabbing a piece of paper he scribbled a hasty, gone to the bar, note, hoping his brother would believe it and grabbing his Dad's journal and the keys from the table by the bed he left the motel. Pulling the door quietly behind him. 'I'm doing this alone.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **What is it with these boys, so impatient, so caring, so stubborn. Well catch you at the next chapter I hope. R&R. Hope you're still enjoying it. (Smiles sweetly) 


	14. Chapter 14

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 14

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

Dean tapped on the steering wheel, his eyes were focused on the forest ahead of him, hell he didn't think it would be that big, and he had no idea where to start looking, or what he was really looking for. Finally he decided starting at it wouldn't get him anywhere, so preceded in pushing open the creaking doors of his precious car.

Moving to the trunk he lifted it then the secret compartment. He propped it open using one of the rifles and his eyes roved over the small armoury that the brothers owned. He carefully selected a variety, a bottle of holy water, some rock salt and a sawn off shot gun, an ordinary 9.mm and a hunting knife, which he attached to his belt. Slamming it down he whirled about. Voices he cold hear voices.

Walking forward with the stealth that only a Winchester could, he moved between the trees, the voices he heard were getting louder and he could hear laughter, children laughing.

Stepping from the shadows he found himself looking at a row of cabins, several had older couples seated on the verandas, while others were empty of life. There was a shriek and Dean turned to see several children rushing about out front. His eyes drifted to two brothers, they were kicking a ball around and Dean smiled as he saw the younger begin to protest, _just like Sam_. He thought. Then he saw the demon, walking through the shadows, he wouldn't have seen the damn thing if it hadn't turned its cats eyes to look over at him.

He tightened his grip on the gun he held in his right hand. 'Where are you going?' Dean whispered as the demon turned into mist and floatedinto one of the empty houses. 'Shit, it's not empty, they're asleep.' The realisation hit him and he was running, dodging around the trees he kept out of sight of the families. It felt like hours instead of minutes as he willed himself to run faster.Suddenly a scream echoed through the forest and the children panicked and ran to their parents. The scream was so piercing that it sent shivers down Dean's back and for some reason forcing him to stop.

'What's happening?' A man ran from one of the cabins. He was beside Dean in an instant.

'I don't know?' Dean started running again. Suddenly the cabin door was flung open and a woman appeared, cradling a young child in her arms.

'Help me!' She screamed. 'My son, please someone!'

Dean was the first to meet her. He looked down at the boy, barely seven, with cuts running up and down his body, covering the tiny child in blood, but it was the one on the throat that grabbed his attention. He shook his head at the mother. 'I'm sorry.' Dean choked. Then the woman was on her knees hugging her dead son against her. Crying pitifully.

'He was asleep, I don't…' She cut off letting tears roll down her face.

_Dean _

Dean whirled around and saw the shadow moving off into the trees. He noticed the man from before had taken his place beside the grieving Mother so moved off.

* * *

'Where are you, you sick bastard.' He growled.

_Oh Dean that's not polite._

'It wasn't meant to be.' Dean gritted his teeth.

_What are you going to do Dean? _

Dean realised they had moved into a clearing, and the sky was growing dark, far too fast for his liking. The demon was doing something. 'I'm going to kill you for what you did to Sam, what you did to those children.' He hissed.

_Dean I am not done with your brother, you see little George there finally gave me the last boost I needed, your brother is mine Dean. _

'I don't think so.' Flicking the gun up, ever so casually he shot at the Demon. It gave a weak chuckle and faded away, and then reappearing directly behind Dean, its claws dug into his shoulders. He stifled a cry. _You couldn't save the boy, you were too slow._

'No!' Dean growled. He felt he grip tighten on his shoulder. Then the next moment he was cracking into a tree, his head exploded in pain and he slumped to the ground head on his chest. He raised it to find himself staring into the demons eyes.

_Once I consume the guilt from your brother, the pain he harbours, then consume his soul altogether, I will be the most powerful Demon alive. He has such great powers, shame he doesn't use them. Unlike Max. _He saw Dean lowering at him. _Dean you're brother was chosen, he has great evil in his heart._

'No Sam's good.'

_Then why does everyone around him burn. _

Dean wanted more than anything to punch this creature, kick him, shoot him, anything to stop it speaking to him, talking about things that were precious to him; he had no right to talk about Sam like that.

_Goodbye Dean, but don't worry I'll be back for you, then I will feed off your pain, the pain of your brothers death._

'NO!' Dean flew forward, catching the demons with his left fist. Angered the creature grabbed his wrist and flung him away. Dean rolled several times before being stopped by a tree. He gave a grunt of pain. Blinking he tried to stave off the blackness that was creeping in, he couldn't sleep. He had to save Sam. 'If you hurt him.' He whispered.

_Oh Dean, idle threats, just look at yourself. _Then he faded away, his laughter lingering behind as he vanished.

Dena tried to block out the evil laugh. That sound made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

'Sam.' Dean tried pushing himself up. He gave a cry of pain, as he moved his head, only then did he notice the blood that was dribbling down his face and neck. 'Great.' He whispered. Taking a breath he pushed himself up against the tree and used it to stand up. 'God, I'm sorry. I'll never leave you alone again Sam, I promise.' He whispered. 'I'm coming Sam. I'm coming.' He stepped forward.

Dean hit the ground with a heavy thud. His eyes fluttered for a moment and then closed. The battle for consciousness had been lost.

* * *

Sam tossed in his sleep. He twisted against the sheets.

_Hello Samuel.

* * *

_

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh no, (evil grin). So tell me what you think guys R&R hope that wasn't a bad chapter. I thought we could do with a little action. Actually it turned out to be a little more of lets kick deans ass for a change. Anyway hope that's got you on the edge of your seat. Until tomorrow my lovelies.


	15. Chapter 15

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 15

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

Sam's eyes narrowed as the figure walked towards him, so casually that it made him feel sick. 'What do you want?' Sam said, he looked around to find nothing but black surrounding him. He couldn't make out the form of the demon, but the eyes that hovered in the air and the hissing and chilling voice portrayed his presence in Sam's mind. Sam for some reason kept thinking of that damned cat from the kids film Alice in Wonderland and despite it all he let a small smile hover on his lips.

_I want you Sam._

'Figures.' Sam growled, backing up as the eyes drifted towards him. 'You can't have me though, Dean-'

_Is dead_

'What!' Sam's face dropped and his eyes widened. 'You're lying.'

_Stupid brother of yours thought he could face me alone, I killed him Sam, he died for you._

'No…You're lying. YOU'RE LYING!' The demon flew backwards as the force hit him. His eyes closed hiding him from view. Sam grabbed his head as the blinding pain tore through him. 'Where is Dean?' He curled his hands into fists.

_Dead._

'Stop saying that.' Sam felt the wind knocked from him and looked up into the cats eyes.

_But it's true Sam. _The demon hissed and Sam felt the claws trace his face, in an almost loving touch.

'Don't touch me.' Sam spat. He winced as the claws gripped his face, piercing the flesh.

_Your power is so strong Sam, so is your pain and guilt._

Sam struggled to move from the Demon as it glared down at him, he felt a rip in his stomach and screamed with the pain. The demon gave a contented sigh and Sam saw the eyes glowing as the Demon grew with the power he was feeding off. Sam gave a dry sob. _'Dean I need you.'

* * *

_

Dean felt hands turning him over. He flickered his eyes open to see the man from before crouched over him; beside the man was a paramedic. 'Sam.' Dean tried to struggle upright but was pushed back down. 'Let me go, I have to save Sam!' He gave a yell and swinging his arm out he caught the paramedic on the jaw.

'Calm down.' The man grabbed him. 'You're injured, you need to relax.'

'No I have to help my brother, let me go!' Dean felt his head swim and he blinked at the spots that danced in and out of his vision.

The paramedic was rubbing at his jaw. 'Sir if you don't calm down I will have to sedate you, which I'd rather not do as you may have a concussion.' He stepped forward.

'Please I'm fine I promise; just help me to my car.' Dean said, his voice a lot calmer than before. He struggled to stand and the paramedic gave a beaten sigh and moved to help him.

'Thank you.' Dean said. He staggered forward slightly before stopping against a tree.

'Sir I really don't think…' The paramedic started, but when Dean turned and looked at him, with eyes of ice, he trailed off.

'Tell me the way out.' Dean demanded. The other men exchanged glances. 'Please.'

* * *

Sam could wished he could remember the exorcism, he wanted so badly to remember but his mind wasn't functioning, he could feel the warm blood pooling round him and he suddenly realised he was on lying his back.

_Samuel you know you Winchesters have been a thorn in my Masters side for years now._

Sam turned his head in the direction of the voice. 'Who…is it.' He growled, trying to lift his body up.

_You know it didn't really occur to me you were one of his children until you blasted me like that. _

'Who…tell me…who killed….Jess, my Mom?'

_I should be dead by now you know, if my master found out…but once I consume your power then he won't be able to match me. I'll be the strongest demon alive._

'HEY!' Sam felt that rush again, that anger building inside him, the pain burned through his head, this was the second time it hurt, he gave a scream and managed to move himself, rushing forward. The demon was too busy taunting and his cats eyes lit up with surprise as Sam knocked into him.

Sam hands enclosed around where he thought a throat would be. The demon had the same thought and his black hand grabbed Sam's throat, the claws scraping as he did. 'I'll kill you.' Sam growled. 'I'll kill all of you.'

He could feel the demon thriving beneath him as it sucked at the anger that coursed from him. The demon gave a delighted hiss and tightened his grip.

Sam was suddenly hit with a thought, closing his eyes he let his sub-conscious take over, using the power he will in his head he caused the blackness around him to swirl.

_What are you doing?_ _Impossible how..._

The demon released Sam as he looked at the newly formed surrounding. Sam staggered backwards and tried to gain his breath. Rubbing at his neck, this felt as though it was swelling. Bruises overlapping bruises.

'If I sacrifice myself, then you don't get my power, you don't feed off me.' Sam knew what happened here happened in the waking world.

_I'll still be free to move, it will accomplish nothing. _Sam heard the fear in the creature's voice.

'Yes, but not if you're in here with me.' Sam snarled, lunging he grabbed the demon and pushed it to the ground. It gave a panicked cry and tried to move but something was forcing it down stopping it from moving. Sam gave a crazy grin and lifting one hand he willed the dream to bring him something.

A large knife formed in his hand and he shrugged, bringing the knife down on both wrists he cut deep. 'Guess what, now I'm your worst nightmare.' He said weakly.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **What's Sam done, where's Dean! Can he get there in time, will Sam die, will the Demon be vanquished. Aren't you lucky the last chapter is on its way? Or I could leave it there. Am I really that evil (Smiles)

R&R my lovely chums. I know slashing his wrists, what an odd way, but come on Sam's my baby it'll give Dean time then...won't it? HEHE you'll have to find out


	16. Chapter 16

If I Die Before I Wake

Chapter 16

Summary: People are dying in their sleep, normal as it may sound this is definitely a case for our boys, especially when the victims die unnatural deaths, now Sam is being haunted in his dream then waking with the injuries he got while dreaming, is he next.

* * *

The paramedic and the otherman led Dean to the road, once there Dean noticed the ambulance parked behind his car and behind that two patrol cars, no doubt because of the boy. He hoped the cops wouldn't want to speak to him, luckily for him; none were around to see him. Then it hit him. 'How long was I out!' Dean grabbed the paramedics arm tightly.

'Not long.' The man assured. 'We called the police and ambulance seconds after you ran off, they arrived five minutes later, than shortly after that they found you.'

'Fifteen minutes. Shit, Sam.' Dean moved to his Impala.

'Whoa, let me just give you a quick check up.' The paramedic tried dragging Dean to the ambulance.

Dean wrenched his arm around, almost falling over as he did. 'No! I have to find Sam!'

But when the paramedic went to speak and reached out with his hand Dean snapped. 'Sorry' He yelled as he swung around, his left fist hit the paramedic on the left temple, sending him to the ground.

'HEY!' Dean ignored the man's shocked yell and delivered a quick blow to the mans jaw, which sent him crumbling to the ground. Dean put a hand to his head and rested against his beloved Impala, waiting for the dizziness to pass. Satisfied he pulled open the door to the Impala, patting his jacket to ensure his Dad's journal was still present; he pulled out onto the road.

'Answer.' Dean held his phone close to his ear, his knuckles white from the grip he held on the phone. 'Answer dammit, come on Sam!' When Sam's answer message clicked on he snapped the phone shut and threw it into the passenger seat, shifting the gear he pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator.

* * *

_You fool, what have you done. _The demon tried to move, his cats eyes blinking furiously. Sam's powers still held him down, Sam himself had moved away and was sitting against a building, the blood that poured from his slashed wrists bled profusely, landing in pools on either side of his fading body.

'Saved myself, avenged those you killed, and protecting those you would have harmed.' His voice was little more than a breath, but his words still came out as one sentence. He couldn't feel anymore pain. Just an overwhelming sense of falling.

_Please boy, free me, let me go. I promise I won't harm anyone ever again._

Sam gave a weak chuckle. 'You're pathetic.'

_Samuel please_

Sam watched the wide eyes of the demon and he took pride in what he had done. As his mind slowly turned black and his body fell sideways, his head cracked on the concrete ground he had created, he felt a sudden sense of loss and he gave a sigh. _Dean, find the thing that killed Jess. sorry Dean, I love you bro.

* * *

_

_Dean, find the thing that killed Jess. sorryDean,I love you bro._

Dean turned around as he heard his brother's voice. 'Sam.' He whispered. Dean looked to the motel, he had just parked outside. 'SAM!' He shouted. He didn't bother to close the Impalas door, he ran, his feet pounded the gravel, the dizziness and throbbing deserted him as it was replace by something else, a deep fear had replaced those.

Reaching the door to their room, he didn't slow instead he threw his body at it, the door splintered and with the force he used, the lock snapped propelling the door open. 'Sam.' He froze, his brother was on the bed, blood pooled on his stomach and where one arm was hanging of the bed he noticed a stream of blood falling from it to drip on the ground.

That sound _drip, drip, drip _Dean was sure it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He leapt over his bed and dropped beside Sam. He pressed his fingers against Sam's neck, seeing the pool of blood on the floor beside him he knew it would be impossible. But no. His heart jolted, a pulse, a faint pulse. Reaching behind he pulled a crumpled t-shirt from his bed and ripping it he put pressure on the cuts, holding down tightly. 'Come on Sam, don't you leave me now. I'm sorry Sam, please.'

Sam suddenly turned his head sharply, though still unconscious. ''Dean.' The words escaped Sam's lips.

* * *

Sam felt Dean's presence even within his own mind, in the darkness that was death his brother was there. If his brother bought him back, the demon would escape. 'Dean.' He whispered. 'Demon.'

* * *

'Demon.' The quiet words left his brothers lips.

'Oh shit.' Dean pulled back and fumbled with his jacket, tugging the journal open he began flipping through. Where is it?' He panicked flipping through it. 'Come on.' He stopped at a page. Throwing down the open page he ran to his duffel, pulling out the salt container. Just in case it freed from Sam's mind he placed a circle around Sam's bed, trapping it.

'You're going back to hell you son of a bitch.' Dean grabbed the book and placed it in front of him.

'Aufero quis injustus animus quod transporto is tergum ut unde is veni,' Dean looked up as a wind picked up in the motel room. He looked back down at Sam, taking a deep breath he continued.

'Tergum ut valde viscus of abyssus, qua forever restat. solvo animus ut has been captus solvo is ex everto alica…'

He felt himself pushed down as the wind blew faster around the room, the TV fell from its post and Dean felt the shards pf glass from the shattered light bulbs above him. Sam began to gasp and his body contorted, Dean dropped the journal and grabbed Sam's arm, as a comfort, then looking at the journal he read the last part. 'permissum is exuro intemporaliter procul porta of abyssus'

Sam's back arched and he gave a yell, the black mist shot from his nose and eyes, swirling around above them, there was an unearthly scream and the mist rose to the ceiling, it hit the ceiling and spread out, returning back to the fires of hell.

Sam's body went limp on the bed. Dean looked back down with a satisfied smirk on his face, which dropped instantaneously. 'Sammy!' He reached for his brother's neck; he held his breath as he willed for a beat. Nothing. 'Shit Sam! Don't you leave me. Sam. Don't you do this!' He pressed harder on the neck, and then he felt it, a tiny beat under his fingers. Dean leant forward and placed his head on Sam's chest, he could hear it, he almost cried with joy.

Sam's blooded hand reached up as Dean moved back landing on Dean's cheek, smearing it red. 'I…I knew…knew…you'd come.' Dean grabbed the hand. 'Love you…Dean.' Sam whispered.

'No! It's okay Sam I'm here, HELP ME!' Dean yelled, the hand dropped to the bed. 'PLEASE SOMEONE! It's okay Sam.' Dean looked down at Sam, eyes closed. 'NO! PLEASE SOMEONE! ANYONE HELP ME!'

He heard the hurry of footsteps and shortly after that the wails of a siren. Hands gripped Dean and pulled him away, voices, more footsteps, then darkness.

* * *

Dean woke to a steady beep, shifting his head slightly he saw the heart monitor beside him and as he pulled his arm to his head felt the tug of the IV, he lokoed at it. _Hospital _he thought. A nurse walked in and smiled as she saw the older Winchester. 'Mr Bates you've woken, you know you gave everyone quite a scare fainting like that.'

'What…how'd I…Sam!' Dean struggled to sit up.

'Sir, please relax. When paramedics found you, you'd gone into shock, as well as having a concussion and sever bruising to your lower back.' The nurse said.

'My brother.' He scanned the women's face. 'Please, is he ok please tell me he's ok.'

'You're brother has yet to wake, you boys were found just in time, the motel had called the police after hearing banging from your room, when they arrived they heard you yelling. If they had been a minute later you're brother wouldn't have survived. You are both extremely lucky. He has had surgery to re-stitch his stomach and to close up the slashes on his wrists. You've been unconscious for nearly twelve hours. We were beginning to worry.'

Dean pushed himself up and swung one of his legs over the side of the bed. He swayed slightly as his head swam.

'Sir, please remain in bed.' The nurse rested a hand onDean's forearm.

'No!' Dean said aggressively. 'I'm gong to se Sam.'

'Sir.'

'No! I've already let him down once. I need to be with him.'

* * *

An hour later Dean was wheeled down in a wheelchair to his brother's room. Where he sat poised for a further four hours, before a stirring in the bed caused him to lean over and grasp the young mans hand. 'Sam.' He whispered.

Those hazel eyes stared back at him and he gave Dean the biggest smile he could muster. 'We got him.' He croaked.

'Yeah bro, we got him.' Dean smiled.He squeezed Sam's hand once then let go. He cleared his throat, he suddenly felt quite awkward. So he did the only thing he knew how. Turning he said. 'Oh and Sam, if you ever do that again.' He indicated to Sam's wrists. 'I am going to kill you myself.' Sam laughed. Yeah, that felt better.

* * *

Five days later the boys were getting ready to check out. Sam was in the small bathroom, painfully dragging on his clothes. 'Did you find anything last night.' Sam called to Dean.

Dean who was sat on the bed waiting for his brother lifted his head. 'Yeah.'

'So where we going.' He called. Emerging from the bathroom. Dean looked up and gave his brother a charming smile.

'Chicago Illinois.' Was the reply.

END

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – **Hope the ending wasn't too shit. Just in case you don't know, this was after Benders, so Shadow was the episode that followed, and in Shadow they were in Chicago Illinois, I basically rolled off onto an episode.

ANYWAY I got so many good reviews and I wanted to thank everyone so I hope the ending didn't disappoint. So for the last time press that little button and tell me what you thought.

Keep an eye out, a one shot then a story should be on the way. Sam or Dean angst (for long story), tell me which one you'd like.


End file.
